Jyutori Kurama
Appearance Human Form Jyutori is a tall, somewhat feminine faced young man with long golden hair and dark green eyes. True Form Jyutori's true form resembles a golden wolf. His true form is very large, easily being bigger then an elephant. If necessary, he can shrink his size closer to that of a normal wolf. Personality Jyutori is polite and fun loving individual. He's described as the kind of person who can get along with anybody if given time. While not obvious, he has somewhat of an inferiority complex. He hates to lose fights and when he does, it eats at him for days. He strives to prove himself. He also enjoys fighting strong opponents and often loses himself in fights. History Jyutori is an artificial being created by Loki. The Norse god wanted to create a new kind of monster by combining the DNA of the Nemean Lion with that of Fenrir. Through unknown circumstances, he was found by Yasaka and raised as her son. Plot Powers & Abilities Hand-to-Hand Combat Senjutsu Jyutori is a senjustu user. Touki Jyutori is able to use Touki to strengthen himself. Lightning Manipulation As he possesses DNA from a Raiju, he is able to manipulate lightning. Lightning Transformation As he possesses DNA from a Raiju, he is able to transform himself into pure lightning for a short period of time. When used, anything that touches him is electrified and Jyutori can move at literal lightning speed. Jyutori admits that doing this is very draining for him. Beast Mode Jyutori can enter a beast-man state to drastically increase his physical abilities. While in this form he also gains access to Fenrir's God Slaying Fangs and the Nemean Lion's impenetrable fur. He has a hard time controlling himself in this state. God Slaying Fangs As he was born using Fenrir's DNA, he inherited the wolf's God Slaying Fangs. Impenetrable Fur As he was born using the Nemean Lion's DNA, he inherited the lion's impenetrable fur. Equipment Taiyo Taiyo is Jyutori's pet Yatagarasu, given to him by Amaterasu, the goddess of the sun. Illusions Taiyo is able to cast simple illusions. By making eye contact with the target, the Yatagarasu is able to trap the target in illusions within their mind, rendering them almost paralyzed until either Taiyo releases them or they break free. Monstrous Form When Jyutori overloads him with Senjustsu energy, Taiyo gains a third eye and a reptilian tail as well as growing to become larger then a car. In this form, Taiyo can no longer create illusions, but compensates with increased speed and strength. Phoenix Mode As he as created by Amaterasu, Taiyo has limited access to the goddess's solar flames. for short periods of time, Taiyo can cover itself in solar flames, causing it to resemble a phoenix. His speed increases immensely in this form. and it is able to throw fireballs by Flapping its wings. Shakujo Jyutori wields a Shakujo. Ōkami Jyutori's prized sword. It is a pitch black sword that was created using one of the blades created by Tobio's Canis Lyakon. The blade can bind foes by piercing their shadows and transform into a large black wolf. Quotes Trivia * The name Jyutori translates to ten birds. * Taiyo was originally going to be an independent avatar type sacred gear, but it was changed to a pet Category:Fanon Youkai Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Chimera King Category:Fanon Protagonist